Swat Kats Radical Revise
by J Chan Blue
Summary: A enforcer transfer stirs up a few things around the city not to mention the hanger. Rated: M for language.
1. Ferrell's New Headache

disclaimer: I do not own Swat Kat's nor do I make any money off my story's. But the Plot and the original characters are mine.

Ch 1… Cmdr Farrell's new headache…

Sunrise Megakat city a loan motorcycle rolls thou the street towards Enforcer Headquarters. It pulls into the underground parking of Enforcer Headquarters.

"Morning Lt TigerLinx." Felina Farrell said to the rider.

"Morning Lt Farrell. Thank you for getting me out of that subdivision." Lt. TigerLinx said.

"No problem Calisto, just sorry it took so long." Felina said.

"Nah its ok Felina I'm just sorry your Uncle had sent Furlong from the skies." Calisto stated as they walked to the elevator.

Sirens start to blare as the elevator opens. "Looks like someone started early today." Felina sighed as she ran for the flight deck Calisto a steep behind her.

"Felina get me in close." Calisto growled as she moved to the side door of Felina's chopper.

"Good luck Calisto watch your back." Felina said watching as Calisto jumped from her chopper.

Across town the swat kat were also taking to the air. "Looks like Viper is at it again buddy." T-bone said.

"What's with villains and MegaKat City Tower?" Razor growled.

"I don't know buddy." T-bone growled.

"Freeze burosh missiles deployed." Razor said firing missiles. The missiles hit but the creatures shake them off.

"Crud Razor that didn't seem to faze them." T-bone growled.

"T-bone we need to get in and save Callie…" Razor growled. T-bone flies around the creatures attacking them doing some major damage.

"Razor she's not responding…" T-bone growled.

"We have to eject." Razzor growled. T-bone growls but they eject the jet crashing into one of the big plants causing it to shreek.

"Lets get inside." T-bone growled as they headed inside using their ejection seats.

"Now T-bone watch out Mrs Briggs has a tendency to pack a punch in these situations" Razor said as they made their way through the tower.

"I'll be fine buddiii!" T-Bone said as he knocked to the ground. Standing in the hall stood a small shekat slowly putting her foot down.

"OH Swat Kat I'm so sorry. You should not scare a girl like that...Dumota Sas." The female, Calisto, growled. ((Authers Note: Dumota Sas basicly means Dumb A$$))

"I like her." Razor chuckled as he helps T-Bone back up.

"She ain't even in your league buddy." T-Bone wispored.

"Enough lollygagging boys we have a Deputy Mayor to find." Calisto growled at them as she walked past. Razor watches her leave. T-Bone smacks Razor then follows behind Calisto.

"T-Bone did you have to hit so hard." Razor mumbles as he catches up. "I do not believe we have had the privilege of your name?" Razor asked the shekat.

"Lt Calisto Tiger-Linx enforcers now get your tails moving." Calisto growled.

"Told you buddy out of your league!" T-Bone chuckled.

"Like she's in yours!" Razor growled.

"Oh he had his Chance long ago." Calisto said as they walked. Razor tilts his head in confusion.

"Si un kano? Hee loga havi ya nakow?" T-Bone asked. ((A.N. Translation: "So you know? How long have you known")))

"Yes, I had my suspicions but seeing you confirmed it." Calisto said.

"Confirmed what?" Razor asked.

"She knows little buddy." T-bone said walking ahead.

"WHAAT!" Razor snapped, growling as he follows. "HOW THE HELL!" He growled at T-bone.

"When one knows tei Boza as long as I have you can recognize him no matter what." Calisto said.

"Its ok buddy she's cool don't blow a gasket." T-bone said.

"I THINK I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE MAD HERE T-BONE." Razor growled.

"True… but you may also want to DUCK!" Calisto yelled as she pushed Razor to the right side of the hall while throwing her self right and watching T-Bone hit the deck as a large ax swang mere centimeters over his shoot.

"A little more warning next time eah Tiger-linx." T-bone grumbled as he started to get up.

"Sorry only can give what I… ROLL RIGHT!" She started to say then yelled as she thought herself across the hall landing on Razor as T-Bone rolled next to them.

"What the hells up with this place?" Razor asked.

"I don't know but it seems to have more traps than my mother's basement." Calisto growled.

"Your mother's basement is booby trapped?" Razor said in shocked.

"Yeah how else was she to keep 4 boys and 4 girls from finding and opening their Christmas presents?" Calisto said like it was nothing as they all got back on their feet.

"Your mother had more than 2 traps…" T-bone said.

"True but that was the 25th trap I've had to deal with…" Calisto growled.

"Now don't blow your top Calis." T-bone said as they turned a corner.

"I think I can blow my top if I wish...Jump." She growled as they jumped over another launched trap. Calisto started to glow and T-bone could see and feel it so he grabbed Razor and ducked back around the corner they had just came around.

"T-Bone?" Razor asked, just then fire exploded from the hall they just left. "CALISTO?" Razor called worried she had been hit.

"Ok now we can go." T-Bone said as if nothing had just happened and headed back down the hall. Calisto took a deep breath as she stood right where they had left her.

"Ok What just happened?" Razzor asked.

"Well now you know one of my secrets Razzor." Calisto said as she started to walk.

"You've got better at controlling that." T-bone said as they walked.

"Yeah I've been training with Mom and Dad to control it. But I can tell there's something they are not telling us." Calisto told T-bone.

"Have you asked them?" T-bone asked.

"We've tried but they will not say." Calisto replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Razor cut in.

"Don't worry buddy." T-bone said.

"Duck!" Calisto said as she and T-bone moved to the sides of the hall but Razzor was hit by something and fell back knocked out.

"OH MY… RAZOR?" Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs said as she walked around the next corner.

"Nice shot Mrs Briggs." T-bone chuckled.

"Oh I did not mean to hurt him… I saw movement and with all these traps around I just panicked." Mrs Briggs said as she helped Razor back onto his feet.

* * *

To Be Continued... maybe

More Authors Notes: Ok I've had this in my head for some time and it changes every time I put it to paper so I figured I finally type it... thou now I can't remember how to get to where I want but I'm sure I will find a way. Any Whoo tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 The trap is sprong

Disclamer: I do not own Swat Kat, Nor do I own the sells Calisto cast… it is from the anime Slayers, but Calisto is mine.

* * *

Three more times T-bone pulled Razor and Mr Briggs around a corner mere seconds before fire exploded out the hall. "What the hell!" Razor growled after each pull. But eventually they made it back to the roof. "There's nothing here?" Razor said when they got there.

"This doesn't make sense." T-bone growled.

"You are so out of practice T-bone." Calisto said as she walked past him.

"I'll call the Turbo-Kat." Razor said.

"Yes might as well get the civilians out of here."A voice chuckled from the shadows. T-bone growled as a tall tomkat walked out of the shadows. "Now now Swat Kat this has nothing to do with that so take your deputy mayor and leave." The tom said, his gray fur making it hard to see him in the shadows.

"What the hell is going on here?" Razor growled.

"He is a Sardinian Lynx…" Calisto growled.

"I thought that they were extinct?" Mr Briggs said.

"No we just removed ourselves from your inferior beings." The lynx said.

"You are inferior." Calisto growled.

"Oh hush child you know nothing." The tom said as the sky started to darken.

"Razor get Miss Briggs out of here." T-bone said low near taking his eyes off the lynx. Right then A chopper flies over and drops a ladder.

"Looks like your rides her Miss Briggs" Razor said as he grabbed the ladder.

"Be careful there is something not right about his eyes…" Callie said before climbing the latter.

Razor watched till she was in the chopper then landed the Turbo-Kat before rejoining T-bone.

"So the grate Swat Kats are more stupid than I thought." The Lynx sneered.

"Razo I thought I told you…" T-bone growled when he saw razor out of the corner of his eye.

"Miss Briggs is safe, but there is no way I'm leaving without you." Razor said cutting T-bone off, and they set their glove-a-trix's sights on the Lynx.

"So the Swat Kats wish to die with my brothers abomination…" The lynx smirked.

"Tiger-Lynx's don't die so easily." Calisto growled.

"We will see about that! Now be a dear and call the rest of you filthy blood." The Lynx said with an evil grin before he fired a bolt right into Calisto's shoulder from a crossbow he had been hiding. The pain filled scream/roar that came from Calisto seem to echo through the whole city. "That will do nicely." The Lynx grinned, as he walked toward Calisto. Razor acting quickly launched a spider-missile at the lynx knocking his back from Calisto. A shiver ran down Razor back when the Lynx turned to them. The lynx's cold as Ice blue eyes glaring at them, but what made them even colder was the white of his eyes were black. Unknown to Razor his buddy eyes were shifting to, though it would have been impossible to see under his visor other than its golden glow had grown darker. Under that visor gone where Chance warm golden brown , gone was the restraint that always shown in T-bones eyes, it was replaced with a want, a need, a hunger for the lynx's blood for his death. "Oh did I make the Tabby mad?" The lynx smirked at T-bone, not noticing Calisto rising to her feet ignoring the blood that dripped down her arm.

"Subete no chikara no minamoto yo" Calisto started to chant, it was in that language Razor did not understand but the lynx sure did.

"You think a mix blood like you can cast that you can't even do the signs." The lynx laughed as he turned to Calisto who kept chanting. What the lynx missed and Razor did not really see was that somehow T-bone was making hand movements.

"Kagayaki moeru akaki honoo yo… waga te ni tsudoite chikara to nare… fireball" Calisto said and a Fireball flew from T-bones hands into the Lynx's unsuspecting back.

"There is no way." The Lynx growled before he ran and jumped of the edge of the building only to land in a jet and fly away. Razor tried to catch him only to watch him fly away.

"Crud T-bone he got away." Razor cursed watching the lynx disappear. Razor turned back when T-bone did not respond only to see that T-bone had dashed across the roof to catch a collapsing Calisto. T-bone quickly removed the bold from Calisto's shoulder.

"Come on Calis you have to help me." T-bone growled at her.

((Your such a dumb ass...Blessed, humble hand of God,...Life and breath of Mother Earth,... I pray thee,...Come before me,... And show thy great compassion to deliver us!...RECOVERY!)) Calisto spoke in that language Razor did not know again as her uninjured hand covered the wound. With in seconds Razor could see her flesh stitching itself back together.

((Good girl.)) T-bone whispered to her in that language.

Just then the roof door flung open, making Razor and T-bone jump and train their glove-a-trix on it. T-bone lowered his turning back to Calis when he saw who it was. Razor recognized Chance's dad and lowered his glove-a-trix, really there was no denying it since he looked like an older version of Chance, as well as four of the five females that had run up. with them were four males and a female Razor could tell were not Chance's family but he could see similarity to Calisto. The males gathered around T-bone as he held Calisto in his arms.

"We will take care of here from here… T bo-za" Razor hurd one of the males tell T-bone. He was tall tiger there was no doubt though he didn't have a tail. T-bone noded as he handed Calisto over to the tom then walked over to Razor.

"Best get out of here before Ferrell arrives." T-bone said, Razor notice that his voice seemed drained, as he called the turbo-kat. As they jumped in Ferrell appeared in the doorway.

"We will be taking Calisto Tiger-Lynx home. As her doctor I am taking her home and where she can be observed. Till she wakes up I do not know how long she will be out." The male tiger with no tail that held Calisto said as they headed back through the door. As they vanish T-bone finally flies off towards the hanger.


End file.
